Stages (Yūsha no Kuse ni Konamaiki da DASH!)
The stages from Yūsha no Kuse ni Konamaiki da DASH!. In each stage the God of Destruction defends the Overlord's dungeon against heroes. Each stage usually has six heroes, with two of them appearing randomly and one always appearing in the end as the boss. The first three heroes are common to appear, while the fourth and fifth heroes are rare and stronger. Dungeons The main stages are divided into four continents, each with eight dungeons that are divided into eight stratums, with a total of 256 stages. Except for the Large Makai Continent, 192 stages also have a "Back" (裏 ura) version, with a total of 448 stages. To save space in the list, the stages are numbered as "continent - dungeon - layer" instead of full names. For example, "Pangema Continent - Dragon Cave (Back) - 4th Stratum" (パンゲマ大陸 竜の洞窟(裏) 第8層) is "1-7-4". #パンゲマ大陸 ("Pangema Continent") ##地下の洞窟 ("Underground Cave") ##水辺の洞窟 ("Shoreline Cave") ##風の洞窟 ("Wind Cave") ##火山の洞窟 ("Volcano Cave") ##闇の洞窟 ("Dark Cave") ##竜の洞窟 ("Dragon Cave") ##王者の墓 ("King's Tomb") ##ロンドルギア #ネムリア大陸 ("Nemuria Continent") - Unlocked after clearing all 64 stages from Pangema Continent. ##石の塔 ("Stone Tower") ##氷の塔 ("Ice Tower") ##風の塔 ("Wind Tower") ##炎の塔 ("Fire Tower") ##闇の塔 ("Dark Tower") ##竜の塔 ("Dragon Tower") ##天へ通じる塔 ("Tower to Heaven") ##トンデモニウム ("Tondemonium") #ミドルマース ("Middle Mirth") - Unlocked after clearing the ura version of Nemuria. ##大地の遺跡 ("Earth Ruins") - In the ura version the player's party must have a total cost of 100 or lower. ##湖底の遺跡 ("Lacustrine Ruins") - In the ura version, the total rarity of the monsters in the party must be lower than 18 stars. ##風雷の遺跡 ("Storm Ruins") - The ura version only allows monsters of the Defense attribute. ##紅蓮の遺跡 ("Crimson Lotus Ruins") - The ura version only allows monsters of the Magic attribute. ##宵闇の遺跡 ("Twilight Ruins") - The ura version only allows monsters of the Attack attribute. ##竜の遺跡 ("Dragon Ruins") - The ura version only allows monsters or rarity ★4 or lower. ##世界の大穴 ("World's Largest Hole") - No restriction in the ura version. ##ドレフガルド ("Drefgard") - No restriction in the ura version. #大魔界大陸 ("Large Makai Continent") - Unlocked after clearing Tondemonium in Nemuria. Each 4th and 8th stage contains a battle against a trio of heroes as sub-bosses and a powerful hero as boss. ##魔界の門 ("Makai Gate") - Sub-bosses: ゲートキーパーズ (Gate Keepers). Boss: ドーガン (Do-gan). ##魔界の原 ("Makai Field") - Sub-bosses: ワールドワンダー (World Wonder). Boss: ホリイ (Holy). ##魔界大樹海 ("Makai Vast Forest") - Sub-bosses: カラテりゅういちもん ("Karate Dragon Family"). Boss: カラテカ (Karateka). ##魔界山脈 ("Makai Mountain Range") - Sub-bosses: いだいなる３はくし. Boss: レラティブ (Relative). ##魔界峡 ("Makai Ravine") - Sub-bosses: クキかいぞくだん ("Kuki Pirate Army"). Boss: クキ (Kuki). ##魔界道 ("Makai Road") - Sub-bosses: みちびきの３せいじょ. Boss: トリスタ (Trista). ##魔界の中心 ("Makai's Center") - Sub-bosses: ひかりの３じゅうし. Boss: アンジェロ (Angelo). ##魔王城 ("Overlord Castle") - Sub-bosses: 勇者パーティ (Hero Party). Boss: プレイヤ (Player). Weekday Dungeon Weekday Dungeon (曜日ダンジョン) are 35 stages that are divided into seven areas, each available in one day of the week. Each day has 5 stages named 初級 ("Beginner"), 中級 ("Intermediate"), 上級 ("Advanced"), 超級 ("Super Class"), and 弩級 ("Dread Class") *月 (Mon: ) *火 (Tue: ) *水こうせきの祠 (Wed: ) *木おくすりの祠 (Thu: ) *金 (Fri: ) *土 (Sat: ) *日 (Sun: ) Even-Island Even-Island (イベン島) is the continent with the Overlord's lair. Events were held in this area, with the stages changing periodically. Two stage types had recurring appearances: An endless challenge and a time attack challenge. Category:Stages